


Valentinstag

by BobbyBubbles



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbyBubbles/pseuds/BobbyBubbles
Summary: Love is in the air as Hogan and his crew celebrate Valentine's day at Stalag 13.
Relationships: Andrew Carter/Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan/Wilhelm Klink
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Valentinstag

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys I rushed as much as I could to finish this story and fan art for Valentine's day, but barely got it done today. Oh well, Happy Valentine's day everyone and I hope you have lots of love in your life now and forever!

The month was February, though you couldn't tell by the weather. Outside of the barracks the camp resembled the inside of a snow globe. Hogan watched through the window as snowflakes trickled down without a care in the world, before fierce gusts of bone chilling wind snatched,and flung them to the ground.

Around him, his men paced inside the barracks, full of restless energy as they all waited on news from the underground to find out when to set their bombs.

The news couldn't come soon enough. Since the blasted weather first started a week ago the men had been forced to stay in the barracks to conserve warmth. Now they were all getting such a bad case of cabin fever that they'd be willing to do any mission as long as it meant leaving the barracks.

Hogan shook his head before turing away from the window. One thing he wouldn't miss after the war was snow. Especially Germany's that seemed to fall when ever it felt like it rather than strictly in December like back home in the states. Maybe after the war he could request some time off in the warm tropics?

A faint popping sound from their mechanism, broke his musing ,as the fake bottom of a bunk lifted revealing LeBeau . Before any of the men could ask LeBeau spoke in a grim tone, "Not good mon colonel, the underground says that the mission has to be rescheduled."

"The Ammunition trucks that were meant to stop near here today have been delayed due to weather conditions."

Hearing that Newkirk groaned. " You mean that after all that bloody preparation we have to suddenly change the dates."

"Blimey these krauts are never reliable. "

Carter nodded in agreement as he pouted, " I spent four days rigging those charges and now I have to wait longer to see my beauties go off!

Hogan ignored them as he asked " So when do they want us to blow the trucks?"

"Sunday",the frenchmen replied.

They say the roads for the trucks should be cleared on Sunday."

Nodding Hogan walked over to the calendar on their wall, already thinking of a way to distract the guards and divert Klink.

" Okay, he thought out loud, so if Sunday falls on the fourteenth then we should be abl-he suddenly stopped. The men watched intrigued as a sudden large and mischievous grin formed on Hogan's face. Grinning ear to ear he turned around and exclaimed with a smirk " I know exactly how were going to pull this off!"

Klink was in his office filing paperwork when Hogan barged in per his usual way, loudly and overbearing. The door slammed vociferously behind him as the man strode in with a sunny smile as he cheerfully addressed Klink.

"Evening Kommandant how are you this beautiful morning!"

Klink raised an eyebrow and pointingly regarded The snow still stuck on Hogan then glanced out the window to see the snow storm still raging outside. "Mmmm yes", he said with an eyeroll, "beautiful morning."

Hogan laughed "Aww come on sir the snow isn't that bad."

Klink sighed while trying to get back to his paperwork. "Hogan please just tell me what you want so I can deny it already and get back to work."

Hogan mock pouted, " Sir you really think I only come in here when I want something from you?"

Klink sighed again "yes now what do you want?"

Hogan dramatically put a hand to his chest while looking hurt. " You wound me sir!"

"Hhhoooogan-"

" Alright alright ", Hogan said, sensing he was nearing the end of Klink's patience. " I want permission to host a Valentine's day party this sunday."

Klink looked at him blankly. " Valintine's day?"

" Yes sir , Hogan said while nodding, "It's a beautiful american holiday that celebrates love and falls on February fourteenth." " I thought it would cheer up the men to celebrate it this year."

" But Hogan" Klink interjected, "how would a holiday for love cheer up a camp full of prisoners with no access to any frauleins."

"Well Valentine's day doesn't just celebrate romantic love sir,but love in all forms."

" Like those of familiar or friendship love.

It's great Kommandant " Hogan continued,"on Valentine's day people write poems, sing songs, give gifts' and dance together. "Come on sir it would mean the world to my men. "

Klink stared up at him in wonder. Never before had he heard of such a thing.

A holiday celebrating an emotion as pure as love did sound wonderful, especially in these times when his beloved country seemed only to run on hate. Still he had to protest. " While that does seem nice Hogan the camp's budget would never allow it."

I've already stretched it thin when buying your men thicker blankets for this weather."

Hogan shook his head. Don't worry about the expense sir my men will handle everything with the materials we have now.

Klink still didn't look convinced.

"Come on sir , he pleaded, a party would only improve moral,while also giving my men something to do. They've been dying to get out of the barracks and this could occupy them till then. Hogan could see Klink was begining to agree he just needed one more little push. Smirking to himself inwardly Hogan moved to the other side of Klink's desk and reached out and grasped Klink's shoulder. With his eyes in full puppy eye mode he leaned close and whispered " please sir for me."

And just like that Klink's will crumpled. Not trusting himself to speak Klink mutely nodded his assent , praying that Hogan wouldn't notice his suddenly flushed face.

Hogan leaned back oddly satisfied with himself. Manipulating Klink always gave him a strange thrill to know how much power he had over the much older man. It was both as excitingly as it was addicting seeing how far he could bend Klink to his will.

With a full teeth smile that did funny things to Klink's heart Hogan beamed at him.

" Wonderful sir I'll start the preparations at once." Without waiting to be dismissed Hogan left the kommandant's office in a whirlwind of energy. While simultaneously leaving the Kommandant's emotions in a whirlwind as well. All in all a typical day at Stalag thirteen.

The next three days flew by full of energy as almost every pow in camp raced to prepare for the party. Even some of the guards were convinced to help, while others watched amused at seeing full grown soldiers run around carrying pink and red paper hearts and various pink banners. Some even wore their Valentine's day party hats early.

With so much help available Stalag thirteen was quickly transformed from a prison camp to an odd looking highly guarded love shack. Wall to wall all the barracks were covered in pink with hand written decorations like hearts with messages with words like be mine and Luv you.

While in the barracks Hogan and his men finished debriefing their mission plan. Everyone knew what to do and agreed except when deciding who would sneak out with Carter to blow up the trucks. Hogan was going to assign Kinch, but Newkirk stubbornly insisted he should be the one. When asked why the brit looked away hastily saying " Well someone has to look out for that foolish git don't they!"

"Besides",he added in a harsh voice "I'd rather take my chances with the kid then spend Valentine's day with some bloody Krauts!"

Hogan shrugged while amending the plan. He noticed with interest that while Newkirk spoke his ears got redder and redder but chose not to comment on it. How the british corporal felt towards their demolitions expert was his own business.

Sunday morning came with clear skies that visibly raised everyone's spirits. Laughter came from outside in what felt like ages as pows were able to play sports in the courtyard again. While Hilda's shriek of delight could be heard from inside as she arrived to work finding her desk covered in handmade Valentines day cards. On the top of them sat a simple pink box which inside she found to her delight, brand new nylon stockings.

At four everyone moved to the mess hall where the party was being held and cheers were shouted when LeBeau ,helped by Shultz ,came out carrying an enormous german chocolate cake.

While everybody exchanged hand made gifts and sang along to the record player stationed in the corner of the room, generously loaned from the Kommandant, Hogan realised that he couldn't spot their bald eagle.

'This isn't good', Hogan thought to himself. The only ones missing were supposed to be Carter and Newkirk, who already left at two to rig the ammunition trucks. Hogan had been confidant he could distract Klink from their absence untill they rendezvoused back, but how was he supposed to do that if Klink wasn't at the party.

Moving through the crowd he found Shultz devouring a large piece of cake as he gushed praises to a smug LeBeau.

"Shultz Where's Klink?" " Didn't he come to the party?"

"Jawohl mein Colonel", Shultz stated happily, " The Kommandant arrived at four with everyone else ,but left only after 20 minutes muttering something about paperwork. A cold pit formed in Hogan's gut at Shultz's words.

This wasn't right! Though at first Klink was resistant to the idea he soon became the party's chief supporter through the days leading up to today. He had been seen going through the barracks inspecting decorations for any flaws prior to today and often lending a hand when putting up banners. His men had even remarked that Klink had been in a strangely cheerful mood since agreeing to the party.

So why would he just leave?

Hogan made his way out of the mess hall and into the Kommandant's building while trying not to sprint. The last thing he needed was for Klink to see him worried. That would only increase his suspicion if he had already noticed Carter and Newkirks' absence.

With a fake show of nonchalance Hogan strolled into the office and found a visibly startled Klink sitting at his desk with a flushed face and a bottle of snapps . " Hogan what an unexpected suprise" , Klink's voice shook, as he quickly tried to stash the bottle under the desk, " But as you can see I'm very busy with paperwork at the moment so you can go back to your party now."

"Funny", Hogan replied as he scanned the room " that you seem to be busy yet I don't see any paperwork."

"Oh..... well you see....that is....". Klink stuttered.

"Sir what's wrong, why did you really leave the party?"

Hogan had gone to the office fearing he'd find a smirking Klink asking about his men's whereabouts instead he was baffled to find a clearly upset and tipsy Klink. Try as he might he couldn't hide the concern in his voice nor the rage in his mind. Who ever had upset his kraut was going to pay!

Klink slumped forward on his desk as he sighed wearily " It's nothing Hogan it really is just stupid."

"Tell me sir."

Klink sighed agian before reluctantly meeting Hogan's gaze. " I'm just depressed is all" I went into the mess hall expecting to have a great time but once seeing everyone chatting and laughing with each other I realized there that I was all alone." "I don't as you Americans say have a valentine nor have I ever." Hogan's felt a sharp pain in his heart at the pure despondency in Klink's voice.

" But I told you sir, Hogan interjected, Valentine's day isn't just for Lovers its also for family and friends."

Klink just smiled at him sadly. "Ya I know Hogan and I don't have those as well." "Family, I'm an only child and an embarrassment to both my parents." As for friends nein I never could get any one to like me." He chuckled a mirthless laugh. " Not even my own men respect or like me."

"Like I said Hogan I'm alone, that's why I left the party."

Hogan was a spy and colonel skilled in the art of sabotage who could spin a convincing lie in a sec, but at that moment all he could think of saying was the truth.

"I like you."

Klink stared at him in disbelief for a second before chuckling and waving a finger at him. " Nice try Hogan but we both know your about to add an insult to that compliment like you always do. "

"No sir not this time. "

" I really do like you a lot." 'Way too much' he mind continued.

Klink scoffed " Hogan how could someone as amazing as you possibly like someone like me. "

Hogan gulped. If he lied and left now he could finish the night and start tomorrow like any other morning. Him and Klink would silently sweep this whole incident under the rug and pretend it never happened for the rest of the war. Everything could remain the same.

The only problem being that Hogan didn't want to do that. He was tired of hiding how he felt towards the Kommandant. Tired of having to remind himself everyday that he could look but never touch, flirt but always disguise it in a friendly comment, and to lean back when speaking to Klink when all he ever wanted to do was lean forward even more. Hogan had lost count of how many times he had found himself subconsciously leaning into Klink's personal space during their daily banter. All the while secretly thinking about how it would feel to kiss the Krauts pretty pink lips.

Screw it, Hogan thought ,I'm tired of lying to his man and myself.

" How",you ask ,how can I not like you."

" How could I not admire the man who from the very beginning always treated me and my men with fairness and civility even though we were the enemy. How could I not like the man that's always taken care of all of our needs and even threatened his own guards with consequences if they ever mistreated a POW.

Hogan moved to the other side of Klink's desk and advanced toward Klink as he spoke.

"How could I not like you when you were a puzzle of contradictions that I couldn't understand ." He moved a few steps forward. " And How could I not like you more once I finally figured you out."Still he moved closer.

" How can I not like you when your the most humble man I know, not taking credit for any good deed you do, yet are endearingly arrogant when you think you pulled off something diabolical." He leaned over Klink.

"Why because you hide your true gentle self in a villainous chain of armour." "Your a good person sir yet your job requires you to hide it."

"You act meek and scared when the gestabo are around yet cocky and proud when they leave and I know it's because your scared of them and I hate it when they scare you."

"I know they make you uncomfortable because deep down your not one of them and never will be." With that Klink's eyes dilated but wether from fear or their proximity Hogan didn't know. He continued " Your a decent man with a giant heart that I'm fond of who's so naively sweet that I have no idea how you lasted this long in these hateful times." " I understand you Klink, he murmured against Klink's lips,I see the real you ,and I love you for it.

Klink gasped and with that sound the last of Hogan's restraint fell away as he captured Klink's lips in a scorching kiss.

Klink could only moan as he felt Hogan his Hogan skillfully mould their mouth together in bruising force that sent shock waves of pleasure down his spine. 'Of course Hogan is a great kisser, Klink thought, 'the man was great at everything he did.' But Klink couldn't even find it in himself to be irritated of the fact since all he could feel was grateful that Hogan was kissing him of all people. Hogan's tongue suddenly distracted him as he felt it's wetness lick his bottom lip twice.

Without thinking Klink opened his mouth in invitation and Hogan moved in doing something so wicked with that clever tongue that all of Klink's mind went hazy with lust. The only thought his mind could think was 'more' as he desperately laced his fingers through Hogan's beautiful brown locks to tug him even closer. Hogan moaned at that and clutched Klink's face even harder. Klink was starting to get lightheaded.

Probably from the lack of air but it would take an earthquake to get Klink to pull away from Hogan now. As if fate had to answer the earth suddenly trembled uncontrollably and the office walls shook all around them. Klink pulled away with a gasp. "What was that ?"

Hogan shook his head while trying to move in agian "nothing now where were we."

"Warten... wait " Klink gasped as Hogan started to kiss him again. "That sounded like a bomb." Hogan sighed as he felt Klink push him off. Of all the times for the ammunition trucks to go off Carter had to choose now.

For once in Hogan's whole military career he couldn't care less about the mission at hand. All he could think was 'they really couldn't have given me at least twenty minutes with Klink!'

As Klink rose up and walked to the door, Hogan followed and put his hand over Klink's on the doorknob. Klink turned toward him with a frown.

"Hoooogan!"

" Kllllink!" Hogan mimicked with a soft smile.

Klink immediately softened while gazing into Hogan's loving brown eyes. " Hogan please I have to inspect that sound." " What if it was an attack."

" It wasn't "Hogan insisted, "and even if it was the guards can handle it."

Klink glanced back at the door a final time. Hogan could see he didn't really want to leave he just needed one more little push to convince him to stay.

" "Come on Kommandant" , he purred, "are you really going to leave your Valentine alone on Valentine's day?"

Hogan could see the moment Klink's will broke in his suddenly glossy blue eyes as he suddenly had an armful of lanky german. Hogan laughed as he squeezed Klink back. Feeling positively giddy with love he beamed at Klink saying " Happy Valentine's day sir" before pulling him down into another passionate kiss.

Meanwhile back at the mess hall the Valintine's day party was just coming to a close. As LeBeau and Kinch helped pick up all the dirty dishes left behind Carter and Newkirk showed up at the entrance. Without a word Kinch passed over their saved pieces of cake. As the men ate LeBeau asked " so I take it everything went smoothly?"

Both nodded without pause as they wolfed down their cake. "Really", Kinch pressed, "because you were supposed to have blown that charge awhile ago."

"What were you doing that caused you to take that long to come back?"

Newkirk had a sudden fit and coughed up crumbs of cake that flew every where while Carter who had luckily finshed eating just flushed an alarming shade of red beside him.

" Just a slight miscalculation" Newkirk finally sputtered out, "so the mission took longer." Carter merely nodded in mute agreement his face still red as a tomatoe. Kinch just raised an eyebrow and shared a long look with LeBeau. One day they'd find out what happened ,but for now they had a camp to clean so they let the matter drop.

" Ahhh jeune amour " LeBeau sighed as he cleared the last few dishes, "it turns everyone into fools." " Especially on this day."


End file.
